


have I found you? flightless bird

by edytheelizabethcullen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edytheelizabethcullen/pseuds/edytheelizabethcullen
Summary: prompt: you have the first words your soulmate says to you somewhere on your body (and vise versa).
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	have I found you? flightless bird

_ My name is Edward Cullen. _

Those words had been emblazoned on her collarbone since the moment she was born. She had no reason for concern, as she was one of the lucky half. One of those _born_ with a soul mark, instead of having to wait. Her destiny was written as a thick, dark cursive birth mark.

Her mom wished for her to be blank, to give her daughter the freedom that she had never been granted. Renee thought the mark was a curse, a way to control the masses. Her dad was simply happy that his daughter got a normal _first_ meeting, instead of the situation he had been in.

_ Do you know why I pulled you over, ma’am? _ was written across Renee’s wrist, while Charlie had the corresponding, _I was going two miles over the limit!_ was on his own wrist. It was a true mystery why they were never going to work out, in the long run. Neither were upset that they ended, however. Sometimes that happened with soulmates. 

The pair had a brief time where everything was perfect and right in their own little paradise, then something would change and your soulmate either had to grow with you, or the relationship had to end. It wasn’t the norm, but it was acceptable enough. Just because someone was perfect for you doesn’t mean they stay that way.

Bella didn’t think about it much.

* * *

In the early months of 1987, Alice saw her brother’s future shift. She smiled lightly but kept the information to herself. There was a lot of dodging the thought, just so that she could keep it secret from him. She didn’t want to ruin this, as her own meeting had been spoiled. This was for Edward, and he should have every surprise he could possibly receive. 

It wasn’t until the summer of the next year when they were on vacation to a private island that Edward noticed the writing on his collarbone. Not that it had actually been Edward who noticed. He never looked for a mark, not after becoming a vampire. He didn’t believe he could have a soulmate since he didn’t have a _soul_.

“Edward, do you not shower?!” Rosalie asked, disgusted. On closer inspection, she laughed. The thin marking became clearer, the more she payed attention to what she had seen. The lack of dress was unusual for her brother, so this was the first time she had seen the sentence. “Alice, how long as it been there?!”

Carlisle chucked, as he peered over to see what his daughter was talking about, “She’s certainly got some fight in her.”

“I’m sure she’s a lovely girl, right Alice?” Esme looked to her, as did her brother. Alice glared at him, refusing to look into his future. She blocked out what she already knew, instead repeating the exact measurements for each of their family members then converting it into the metric system and the Myanmar system after that.

Alice stepped behind Emmett just before Edward kicked sand at them, which quickly distracted the boys into a battle. Jasper joined in, knowing that Alice was relieved by the commotion. Edward was not going to mess up her chance at a best friend.

* * *

When the Cullen family moved into town, Chief Swan took a special interest in them. He knew what was written on his daughter, after all. None of them knew why, not even Edward. His thoughts were muddy, heavily protected.

Jasper knew he was not suspicious of them, simply curious. Alice assured the family not to worry. Of course, Edward did. So did Rosalie, not that she would ever admit it. Emmett was, as usual, unconcerned. He turned over a cop car, a month after the Chief’s special interest though.

Carlisle had a hard time soothing that one over.

Otherwise, it was a quiet couple of years. That is, of course, until the Chief’s daughter came to town. After everything, almost killing this girl, the first thing that Bella Swan ever said to him was, “How do you know my name?”

He was definitely going to hell.


End file.
